


Sakura Muda o Mundo

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Harem, Mind Control, Multi, Netori
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Sakura muda o mundo para que (quase)todas as mulheres vejam o mundo como ela vê.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Muda o Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sakura Changes The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177397) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl)



Sakura olhou para o auditório cheio de mulheres e meninas por trás das cortinas.

Ela havia chamado por uma grande reunião onde mulheres de todas idades se reuniriam para ouvir um discurso sobre "O Destino do Gênero Feminino".

Ela reservou a fila da frente para suas amigas mais próximas, Ino,Hinata e Tenten, a sensei de Hinata Kurenai, Shizune e a Hokage Tsunade. Anko veio arrastada por Kurenai, que cheirou feminismo por trás do nome da palestra e tentou se manter afastada de qualquer baboseira feminista que Sakura ia provavelmente dizer.

Hinata trouxe sua irmã Hanabi, que olhava ao redor de seu assento com um olhar assassino. Ela amava a sua irmã, mas os jeitos femininos dela não. Quase colapsando sobre o assento, ela colocava a mão esquerda sobre a bochecha para impedir a si mesma de cair no sono.

Nenhum homem tinha vindo, é claro. Para eles, isso era coisa de mulher, é desculpas absurdas como "caça aos javalis"(O País do Fogo não tinha mais javalis entre a sua fauna e todos os porcos eram criados) foram inventadas para evitar ir para a apresentação  de Sakura.

Mal eles sabiam, Sakura contava com isso.

Quase se queimando com antecipação, ela se masturbava por trás da cortina, mas uma mão masculina a parou.

"Você terá vários desses hoje, eu te garanto. Mas primeiro, eu quero que você me dê _elas._ "

"Sim mestre, sim." disse Sakura para a figura nas sombras, tirando a mão por cima do short.

Ela caminhou a frente. Sakura estava numa roupa casual, mas isso não surpreendeu a audiência, desde que ela disse que todos que viessem que viessem na roupa que considerassem "mais confortável".  Ela disse até que poderiam vir nuas, fazendo algumas mulheres rirem.

Ino aceitou o desafio, e veio vestindo uma mini saia e camisa branca, com sutiãs e calcinha preta claramente por baixo claramente visíveis.

Tenten arregalou os olhos quando viu ela chegar assim.

"Você não tem vergonha?" disse ela, quase inaudivelmente. Ela não queria insultar Ino, aquilo era apenas embaraçante.

"A Sakura disse que deveríamos estar confortáveis querida. Isto é o meu confortável" disse ela, se sentando, com sua calcinha claramente visível por baixo da saia.

Anko soltou um suspiro de frustração, desde que Kurenai a havia praticamente ordenado para fechar o seu casaco marrom, quando ela gostava tanto de expor seus seios onde quer que viesse. Ver a loira andar tão livremente fez ela ficar mais frustrada.

Kurenai, por outro lado, olhava ao redor por cima de seu assento e genuinamente não entendia a falta de homens.

"Não há um homem feminista na Folha?" ela disse em voz alta.

"Só se for do outro tipo." disse Hanabi, friamente, se referindo aos cafajestes.

Silêncio então tomou a sala, até então cheia de conversas frívolas e especulação sobre o que Sakura falaria, quando ela saiu por trás da cortina segurando um microfone. Kurenai se virou com pressa para ficar na posição certa, Hanabi soltou outro bochejo, e Tsunade limpou o nariz, fazendo Shizune quase ter um ataque de pânico com essa amostra de nojentice dada em público pela Hokage.

"Por´séculos...." começou Sakura, que então colocou a mão no peito, tentando recuperar a respiração. Ela estava quase explodindo com ansiedade.

"Por séculos mulheres estão lutando por igualdade. O mundo era governado por homens, e nossas ancestrais lutaram através de severas tribulações numa luta desesperada para provar que elas podiam fazer mais coisas que ficar em casa. Nós lutamos, carne e sangue, por lugares á frente na mesa, nos comércios, e no campo de batalha, e nós conseguimos várias vitórias. Mas sabe, eu pensei muito sobre isso nos últimos meses, mas essa constante luta de fazer nossas próprias escolhas, nossas próprias decisões, nossos próprios _parceiros sexuais_..."

Ela deixou a última parte no ar. Uma lésbica na terceira filha passou a prestar bastante atenção.

"Está não somente limitando a nós, mas a nossa especie. A espécie humana. O que nós precisamos, mas que lutar por equabilidade, mas que lutar pro espaço, nós devemos obter...genes superiores."

Quase todas as mulheres arregalaram os olhos.

"Nós estamos nos rebaixando seguindo relacionamentos monogâmicos. Nós estamos copulando com indivíduos inferiores, homens inferiores..."

Ela olhou para Hinata, que percebeu isso e percebeu que o olhar de Sakura repousava sobre o seu anel de casamento.

"...e isso apenas cria mulheres e homens inferiores. Nós devemos escolher...os homens superiores."

Uma mulher de trás se levantou. Sakura podia quase deduzir que ela tinha se casado com um homem feio mas rico, desde que a filha dela ao seu lado parecia deformada mas aquela mulher se vestia como uma nobre.

"Hey, cadela louca. Quem é você para dizer com quem devemos nos casar? E quem seriam esses homens superiores?"

Sakura riu. Uma risada sinistra. Para algumas dessas mulheres, seria uma sinfonia duradoura, que se tacharia as suas mentes como aquele dia em si.

"Ah, que bom que você perguntou isso. Acho que não é mais necessário prolongar esse teatro patético por mais alguns minutos. Bem, querida, eu tenho boas e 'más' noticias. A boa é que você não precisa me perguntar. A 'má' é que realmente não há uma escolha a si fazer. Sabe, os homens competem entre si para serem superiores, e usam das mulheres como prova disso. Mas o _meu_ homem é superior, porque ele me usou para provar sua decisiva superioridade. Bem-vindas....ao resto das suas vidas. Vai ser um pouquinho doloroso, mas depois será só prazer. Acreditem, eu já _me_ testei."

Sakura deixou o microfone cair, e então aconteceu.

Gás começou a sair rapidamente do ar-condicionado, enchendo o auditório com um gás branco.

Confusão se instalou no auditório, e Tsunade até conseguiu pular no palco tentando perguntar o que estava acontecendo para Sakura, mas então os gritos começaram.

Algumas mulheres tentaram abrir os portões fechados, mas caíram antes de conseguir. 

Várias e várias mulheres começaram a gritar, de todas as idades, com sangue saindo de todos orifícios.

Sakura, que já tinha se exposto ao gás antes, apenas começou a se despir para se masturbar, e esguichou  loucamente na cara de Tsunade, deitada no chão e sangrando do nariz. A verdade era que o gás era intoxicante e causava orgasmos quase instantâneos na vítimas, mas o corpo reagia mal a um orgasmo forçado diretamente no sangue para o cerébro, e os sangramentos ocorriam por causa disso. Só ocorria na primeira exposição, Sakura sabia disso. Apenas os  orgasmos instantâneos ocorriam a partir da segunda.

A Hokage começo a uivar como um lobo, completamente louca.

"Eu não posso respirar, eu não posso respirar...Eu quero rola, eu quero a rola do..." disse Tsunade.

 A imagem de um homem veio á sua mente. Logo ela associou a pessoa a um nome.

Ouvindo o nome dele ser pronunciado por dúzias de mulheres ao mesmo , Sakura sorriu satisfeita. Sua fórmula trabalhou perfeitamente. Mesmo que algumas não soubessem seu nome, essas mulheres e mesmo crianças estaria irresistivelmente conectadas entre si por um desejo incontrolável e irreversível por um só homem. Elas rejeitariam quaisquer outro homens, e passariam o resto de suas vidas tentando copular ou ao menos tentando servir o homem cujo assinatura de chakra havia sido infundida naquela substância. Suas e mentes e vontades por outros homens tinham sido demolidas para dar espaço a ele. Elas ainda poderiam funcionar como membros da sociedade, mas sociedade como havia sido conhecida logo seria muito,muito diferente. 

Sakura havia criado a fórmula,mas ela totalmente dava créditos a ele por pensar num plano tão ingênuo e tão simples. Ele trabalhou noite e dia nisso por um ano, tudo por ele.  Uma mulher normal simplesmente rejeitaria algo tão insanamente louco e mau, algo tão misógino e inumano no sentido mais literal, mas Sakura já o adorava antes mesmo  de inspirar o afrodisíaco, e acreditava que ele merecia, não, ele DEVIA usar ela  e aquela substância demoníaca como seu instrumento de dominação mundial.

Naruto podia ter vencido a luta, mas Sasuke venceria a guerra.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" gritaram aquelas que sabiam o seu nome, em extâse e em dor. Suas mentes haviam sido estupradas, mas logo nem mesmo a memória disso existiria. Apenas a memória da risada de Sakura, mas não como uma risada assustadora. Seria a risada que veio antes de suas vidas se tornarem incrivelmente simples em matérias de amor: servir Sasuke.

Não, elas não seriam namoradas, ou esposas. Elas seriam escravas. Escravas para reprodução.

Sasuke saiu por trás das cortinas, e assistiu estoicamente  a matilha de cadelas, que em uma velocidade incrível avançaram até ele e o cercou

"`Parem. Fiquem deitadas, de quatro." disse ele. Este não seria o dia em que ele seria pisoteado por um bando de mulheres loucas por ele. Não hoje.

Todas obedeceram.

Sasuke olhou ao redor.

Ele via não humanos, mas sujeitos, cobaias de uma experiência.

Sim, mesmo dentro das profundezas gélidas de sua mente a luxúria se acumulava diante da ideia de uma orgia, e ele não tinha nenhuma reserva com as mais novas, mas havia um teste que ele precisava fazer. Um teste supremo.

"Hinata, venha aqui."

Ele sabia como ela amava Naruto. Se até mesmo ela rejeitaria o amor de sua vida, então nenhuma mulher poderia resistir.

A Hyuuga se aproximou, com os olhos cheios de felicidade.

"Você me ama?" 

"Eu te amo, Sasuke-sama." disse ela sorrindo.

"Quem é Naruto, para você?" disse Sasuke, com as mãos por trás das costas.

"Ele é o meu marido...." disse Hinata, olhando para baixo. "..Ele o meu amigo, eu gosto dele."

"Mas você teria sexo com ele agora?"

Hinata se horrorizou com as palavras de Sasuke, e deu alguns passos para trás.

"Não, não, eu jamais faria isso. nem sequer o beijaria na boca. Eu,eu vou ter um divórcio o mais cedo que puder. Eu vou falar com ele hoje mesmo." disse ela apressadamente.

Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke com um envelope cheio de pó, que Sasuke deu para Hinata.

"Misture isso na comida da sua filha, e somente da sua filha pequena. De preferência, faça isso quando o seu marido ou filho estejam longe para sentir os sintomas. E quando se divorciar, mantenha a guarda dela e somente dela." disse Sasuke.

Tecnicamente a poção não tinha trabalhado em machos de animais, mas Sasuke não queria correr nenhum risco. Ainda.

Ele sorriu, quase disfarçando uma gargalhada. Em breve, todas as mulheres da vida de Naruto pertenceriam a ele.

"Sim mestre." disse Hinata.

"Hokage..." disse Sasuke, fazendo a Sannin se aproximar.

Tsunade se aproximou.

"Sim?"

"Mostre-me esses peitos."

Tsunade praticamente arrancou suas próprias roupas, e seus seios balançaram quando eles foram expostos.

Sasuke os agarrou e os torceu, e se sentiu estranhamente bem com com isso. Ele só queria experimentar a sensação desde que Sakura obviamente não o poderia dar, mas ele sentia que talvez, talvez lá no fundo, ele sentia um prazer especial por peitos.

E sua ereção massiva mostrava isso.

 Um homem normal faria uma orgia agora mesmo, e Sasuke podia fazer clones, mas a ambição falava mais alto.

Ele tirou suas mãos do peito de Tsunade e falou novamente.

"Eu quero que a fórmula afrodisíaca de Sakura seja distribuída como uma vacina  por todo o País Do Fogo. Mesmo a esposa do senhor feudal deve ser vacinada. Suplique as outras nações para aplicar essa vacina em seus sujeitos quando eu tiver o país inteiro em minhas mãos. Você pode fazer isso Tsunade?"

"Eu sou a médica mais respeitada do mundo. Tudo por você senhor Sasuke." disse Tsunade sorrindo e  então subitamente, ela começou a chorar.

"Por que está agindo assim Tsunade?" disse Sasuke, assustado por essa mostra de emoção.

"Eu nunca me casei, eu nunca tive filhos, os homens que amei morreram...Eu nunca me senti tão feliz como agora, senhor Sasuke."

Sasuke conhecia a dor da perda. E sua ereção doía...

"Fique nua e de quatro. Eu vou destruir essa dor."

Tsunade se despiu rapidamente, e colocou suas mãos na bunda deixando seu ânus bem exposto para Sasuke, que cerrou os dentes,sofrendo com um desejo primitivo para clamar aqueles glúteos.

Enfrente de uma plateia 100% feminina que  se masturbava violentamente diante da imagem obscena de Sasuke enterrando seu pênis profundamente dentro do ânus de Tsunade, Sasuke se sentia um rei.

"Sim Sasuke! Sim! Me fode! Goze em mim! Eu quero porra, eu quero sua porra!" gritava Tsunade, tentando tirar toda a frustração de décadas.

Não, um rei era muito pequeno. Ele era um predador, o predador maior. Elas não eram seres humanos, elas eram carne. Carne para ser devorada e destruída pela sua vontade. Carnes que obedeciam ao seu comando.

"Você é minha cadela."

"Sim, eu sou sua cadela Sasuke, hum,hum,hum."

 Sasuke começou a sentir aquilo novamente. Aquele mesmo sentimento  vermelho que veio em sua mente quando ele matou Danzo.

Ele cerrou os dentes cravou suas unhas na bunda de Tsunade fazendo sangue sair.

"Ahhhhhh! Sangue! Sangue!Você está me ferindo! É tão, hum,hum,hum,booooooooooooom!"

Ele bateu naqueles glúteos até que eles ficaram vermelhos.

"Sim! Me bate papai! Eu quero mais! Eu mereço ser punida!"

Dando um urro violento, ele gozou dentro dela. Tsunade gemeu violentamente, com seu rosto contorcido e a língua saindo para fora da boca.

A besta dentro dele tinha sido despertada novamente. Vendo o que ele tinha feito, sentindo finalmente a imensidão do poder que ele havia adquirido ao ver uma humilhada Hokage que sentia prazer em sua selvageria, Sasuke riu.

E como uma estátua que sorria sem emoção, Sakura viu a loucura de Sasuke retornar mais uma vez. Ali, não havia mais humanos. Apenas um animal e bonecas sem vida.

Sasuke não se sentia satisfeito ainda. Ele olhou ao redor e viu Kurenai, a viúva de Asuma Sarutobi.

Ele não gostava dela. Quando ele voltou, ela olhou feio para ele um dia. Ele sentia que ela ainda o considerava um traidor.

"Hey Kurenai, você quer meu esperma?"

"Eu quero. Eu quero Sasuke-sama." disse ela, com ansiedade nos olhos.

"Então coma do ânus de Tsunade." disse ele.

Vendo Kurenai  comer esperma do cu de Tsunade excitou Sasuke.

Ele olhou para Ino. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente se submeteria a ele sem afrodisíaco.

"Ino, eu quero sua vagina."

"Ai, Sasuke, eu esperei por isso por tanto tempo." disse ela, olhandopara aquele pau imenso.

Sasuke destruiu sua buceta, enquanto Ino gemia como uma prostituta paga.

"Me fode garanhão!Ah, este é o melhor dia da minha vidaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Ele constantemente dava tapas nos peitos dela. Como ele odiava  aquela mulher, tão escandalosa.

Finalmente, ele enfiou sua mão na boca dela, tentando calá-la.

"Hum!Hum!Hum!" gemia Ino.

"Você é uma puta burra! Cale a boca!" disse Sasuke cheio de ódio.

" _Eu não me importo.Eu não me importo. Tudo por você Sasuke!_ "

 

* * *

 

Logo, o mundo mudou.

Tsunade e Sakura trabalharam juntas para transformar a substância numa fórmula injetável para evitar o insano desejo sexual e sangramento sentidos no começo.Então misturaram isso numa vacina contra uma nova variedade de gripe. A filha de Kurenai e Asuma, Mirai, foi um dos primeiros sujeitos teste. 

Primeiro, foi o País do Fogo. No começo, parecia uma epidemia de divórcios. Então, um monte de mulheres jovens se recusaram a envolver em relacionamentos com homens. 

Então Sakura fundou um oficial fanclube para Sasuke. Sasuke já era famoso pela guerra, mas logo a Sasukemania se espalhou num nível que chegou a espantar homens. Especialmente quando Sakura começou a vender....vibradores.

Confusos e entristecidos, logo homens e meninos de todas as idades dedicaram músicas e poemas as mulheres amadas que o abandonaram ou nunca deram atenção a eles.

Kakashi estava lendo seu livro favorito numa ponte sobre um corrego um dia quando um bando de fãs de Sasuke passaram por ele, incluindo meninas de 8. Ele levantou sua sobrancelha e foi para a livraria.

Checando a seção erótica, ele percebeu que muitas das novas  obras para mulheres envolviam elas  se envolvendo com homens cuja descrição lembrava Sasuke. E a seção lésbica....estava praticamente vazia de novos trabalhos.

Ele pensou em ir até Naruto...Então percebeu que Sasuke era um cara bonito depois de tudo e um herói de guerra. Obviamente ele seria popular. Haviam ocorrido modas estranhas antes, como mullets. Uma súbita obsessão por Sasuke não era um problema.

Naruto encarou seu divórcio muito bem e passava mais tempo com Boruto como solteiro, especialmente agora que a mãe dele o tinha rejeitado.

Então três anos depois, com a vacina já espalhada pelo mundo e a Sasukemania junto com ela, com apenas 0,5% das mulheres escapando da vacinação, e com rumores de que os dois podiam estar conectados já circulando, Sakura usou todo o dinheiro acumulado de merchandising e outros negócios envolvidos com a "marca Sasuke Uchiha" para comprar grandes lotes de terra e construir um palácio para seu marido e o "homem mais amado do mundo", Sasuke Uchiha. Quando esse dinheiro não bastava,  mulheres ricas entraram com o capital.

Himawari e Hinata, e quase 30% da população feminina das Cinco Grande Nações Ninja migraram para aquela nação no primeiro ano, sendo que já 30% vivia naquelas regiões. Os outros 40%...migravam para lá de tempos em tempos.

Hinata cortou qualquer comunicação entre ela e Naruto sem aviso, mas Naruto estava muito mais preocupado com seus deveres e Boruto para ligar.

Secretamente, Sakura e Tsunade cultivaram os espermatozoides de Sasuke, desde que obviamente ele não podia ter sexo com todas essas mulheres mesmo usando clones das sombras. Milhares de Uchihas logo nasceram.

E em um teste grotesco envolvendo uma mamadeira cheia de "leite", Sasuke descobriu que a condição passava para os fetos femininos através do útero.

Normalmente essa seria uma linha que Sasuke nem sequer sonharia em cruzar, mas a sensação de poder combinada com o fato de ele estar cercado por mulheres que fariam tudo por ele e não questionavam nada que ele fizesse fez ele perder qualquer valores morais que restassem em seu cérebro. Logo ele começou a ter sexo onde quisesse quando quisesse com que ele quisesse.

Nem sequer Sarada estaria protegida disso. E ele tinha um plano a longo prazo para Himawari.....

* * *

 

Emboras as taxas de natalidade sofreram um tremendo baque no começo, junto com a crise moral(e sexual) acometendo os homens que não eram homosexuais, as nações do mundo fora do território de Sasuke  conseguiram se recuperar graças a um imenso avanço tecnológico que aconteceu graças ao divórcio de Shikamaru. Sua imensa amargura por não ter visto os sinais antes da separação com Temari  o abasteceu com um desejo de provar que ela era mais que um preguiçoso e que ele podia ser o homem que Temari queria dele.

Ela nunca voltou, mas ele não parou de tentar.

A TV e a Internet se tornaram imensas sensações, maiores ainda sensações para a grande maioria dos homens heterosexuais sem absolutamente nada mais para fazer depois de terminar as tarefas domésticas.

 

A vacinação também parou quando Tsunade e Sakura enxergaram logo os riscos da verdade vir á tona, uma verdade que elas sabiam que chocaria o mundo e talvez destruísse tudo que elas haviam construído por Sasuke se algum homem descobrisse uma cura.

Logo novas relações, tanto heterossexuais quanto homossexuais femininas reapareceram, mas a nação Uchiha não permitiu que as meninas filhas de Sasuke saíssem de seu território. Sakura queria garantir que Sasuke tivesse o primeiro gosto daquelas que ele quisesse.

Então um dia, 10 anos depois depois da fundação da Nação Uchiha e 13 anos depois daquela palestra que ficou esquecida pelo mundo, a nação Uchiha comprou um dia inteiro de programação da TV Folha, a TV estatal da Folha transmitida para todo mundo.

Era o aniversário de Naruto.

Sasuke enviou um envelope para Naruto, dizendo que ele tinha uma surpresa para a transmissão ás 9 da noite.

Não que houvessem outras atrações. A TV Folha passou o dia inteiro fora do ar com uma imagem de uma estátua imensa de Sasuke na tela. Quem não conhecia Sasuke revirou os olhos diante de tal amostra de ego...E os homens que conheciam Sasuke reviraram os olhos porque isso tinha a marca registrada de Sakura.

Naruto estava na poltrona da sala ás 9 da noite, comendo ramén com Boruto, já um adulto.

Himawari provavelmente estava saindo da adolescência agora, mas Naruto não há tinha visto desde que Hinata decidiu imigrar para a nação Uchiha. Ele pensou em tentar achá-la através dos ANBUs, mas usar de seu poder como Hokage para isso era ridículo do seu ponto de vista, e ele achou melhor se dedicar ao seu país e ao seu romanticamente frustrado filho, que chegou mesmo a considerar homossexualismo...e rapidamente desconsiderou quando descobriu como usualmente sexo entre homens é.

A transmissão então subitamente mudou. Naruto podia ver agora um imenso palco.

Um imenso facho de luz iluminava o palco, onde estavam Sakura,Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke e duas outras Hyuugas, uma parecendo ter saído da saída da adolescência e outra sendo uma criança de seis anos.

Sakura estava com um microfone na mão. Ela parecia mais bela do que nunca para Naruto, vestindo aquele vestido elegante vermelho.

Ele não se surpreendeu com as mulheres mais próximas a ele ali. Era o aniversário dele, não era? Embora Naruto não tivesse gostado de ter que assistir a uma festa assim de longe, ele presumiu que Sakura queria manter máximo segredo sobre uma surpresa de aniversário.

Certamente haveria uma surpresa

"Olá mundo." disse ela, falando para a audiência.

"Sabe, eu nunca estive tão feliz como hoje. E sabe por que? Por que o que vai acontecer hoje foi planejado por um longo,longo tempo."

Naruto levantou a sobrancelha.

"Nós mudamos o plano várias vezes, pensamos até em esperar mais duas décadas, mas não achamos digno do nosso senhor Sasuke."

"Sasuke!Sasuke!Sasuke" gritaram a audiência feminina.

Naruto suspirou. Ele não devia esperar muito de Sakura. Mesmo no aniversário de Naruto, ela ainda se importaria mais com Sasuke.

"Sabe, existe um ponto onde você deve desistir. Um ponto tão depravado e horrível...Mas quando você está no topo da cadeia alimentar, você tem que morder a presa. Você tem que destruir o inimigo com o final ato de humilhação. No momento certo, na hora certa. Quando ele menos espera. Quando ele já não é mais jovem para superar, e não tão velho para não sentir arrependimento." disse ela, se referindo á idade de Naruto já em seus 40.

Não que Naruto entendeu nada daquelas palavras no começo.Ele estava mais confuso. Quando viria a parte sobre ele?

Sakura respirou profundamente.  _Deus eu quero me masturbar como uma doida agora._

"Venha aqui queridinha." disse ela, se virando para a criança Hyuuga, que caminhou até ela

Sasuke e a Hyuuga mais jovem também se aproximaram.

Hinata lambeu os lábios.

Sakura se abaixou para entrevistar aquela menininha vestindo  um vestido rendado curto, tão curto que só ia até a coxa.

"Qual é o seu nome querida?"

"Hanae. Hanae Uchiha."

Naruto e Boruto se ajeitaram nos assentos. Havia algo de estranho nisso. Eles tinham ouvido falar de bastardos de Sasuke, e Naruto apenas riu da ideia pensando em como era óbvio que Sasuke teria casos para aumentar seu clã, mas um que era Hyuuga?

E então havia o fato que aquela adolescente era familiar, e que as mulheres no palco eram amigas próximas de Naruto e Sasuke.

Algo começou a subir a espinha de Naruto

"Qual o nome da sua mãe querida?" perguntou Sakura.

"Himawari. Himawari Hyuuga."

Naruto e Boruto vomitaram o refrigerante que estavam bebendo dos copos.

"Eu ouvi aquilo certo?" disse Boruto, se levantando do assento.

"Minha...neta? O Sasuke decidiu me apresentar a minha neta pela TV?" disse Naruto em voz alta.

"E quem é que você ama mais no mundo?"

"Meu pai,meu pai!" disse ela, agitando os braços. "Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto e Boruto ficaram...paralisados. Eles congelaram, concentrados na TV.

Sakura respirou profundamente e lambeu os lábios.

"Hoje é um dia especial, sabia disso? É o aniversário do seu avõ!"

"Vovô?" ela disse.

"É! Seu vovô Naruto! Ele está nos assistindo agora! Olha para câmera!" disse Sakura, apontando para uma câmera bem mais perto do palco. A transmissão mudou de sinal para aquela câmera, onde Naruto e Boruto podiam ter uma boa visão de sua respectiva neta e sobrinha.

"Oi Vovô! Beijos! Eu te amo!" disse a criança,sorrindo.

Naruto normalmente estaria feliz, mas as perturbadoras implicações já corriam pela sua cabeça. 

Boruto, por outro lado, não se movia.

Sakura lambeu os lábios novamente.

"Sabe querida, hoje é um dia especial. Nós decidimos dar um grande presente de aniversário para o seu avô. E sabe qual é?"

"O que é?" disse a criança, no tom mais inocente do mundo.

"Ver você perder a virgindade para o seu pai ao vivo! Você quer  isso, não quer?"

Subitamente, a criança se transformou. De feliz e jovial, sua expressão ficou vazia, e ela começo a lamber os lábios como se estivesse com uma tremenda fome.

"Eu quero. Eu quero. Eu quero leite do papai! Eu quero rola! Uuuuuuhhhh!AHHHHHHHHH!" disse ela, gritando, uivando, e salivando como uma cadela insana com as mãos nas bochechas pequenas.

Sakura sorriu um rosto aberto mostrando seus dentes brancos.

"Se abaixe  e fique de 4, sua cadela sedenta." disse ela, num tom monótono mas assustador.

A criança fez como Sakura ordenou, e se abaixou de quatro. Ela não vestia uma calcinha e seu ânus estava exposto, mas a câmera continuava focada no seu rosto.

Himawari abaixou as calças e a cueca de Sasuke, revelando seu gigante pau.

Sakura  usou os dedos  para fazer  a câmera se virar para si. 

"Naruto, essa é para você!" disse ela, jogando o microfone na câmera, que então se voltou para  o rosto completamente alucinado de Hanae, que usava suas mãozinhas para expor seu ânus ao pau de seu pai.

Himawari tentou lubrificar Sasuke, mas ela a afastou com a mão. Ele queria ir seco.

Um grito inacreditavelmente alto foi ouvido quando o gigantesco pênis de Sasuke perfurou o ânus da pequena Hanae,ferindo-o e o fazendo sangrar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke sorria com os dentes cerrados, destruindo aquele pequeno cu como uma cão descontrolado, enfiando até o talo e batendo suas bolas contra aquele pequeno traseiro.

"Dói!Dói!Dói!"

A câmera mantinha o foco no rosto de Hanae,mas logo aquele rosto mudou. Em vez de ficar com os dentes cerrados sentindo uma dor incrível, ela abriu os dentes para ficar com a língua de fora com prazer.

"Me flode papai! Me flóde como você fodeu a mamãe! Me flode como a vovó! Me flode com você fodeu o mundo!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
